Un nuevo futuro
by Selenika91
Summary: Pertenece al reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica". Realmente respeta el final oficial de la serie, solo que es una escena que yo creo que falta. ¿Qué ocurre cuando Merlín vuelve a Camelot?


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Final Alternativo"**__ del foro __**"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**UN NUEVO FUTURO**_

Un hombre mayor machacaba hierbas de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba sentado, pues la edad no perdonaba y los achaques no le concedían clemencia ni siquiera en esos momentos. Estaba muy preocupado y por ello seguía convirtiendo en un fino polvo las flores que tenía que utilizar para la poción. Por desgracia estaban tan molidas que ya no le servirían, pero el hombre con largo peno canoso no parecía notarlo y seguía trabajando con insistencia.

-Gaius. Eso ya no sirve para nada. Habrá que empezar de nuevo.

El anciano se sobresaltó en primer lugar, pues estaba muy concentrado y no escuchó a nadie acercarse. Pero en cuanto reconoció aquella voz del joven al que había llegado a querer como si fuera su propio hijo, nada importó y se levantó rápidamente –como no hacía desde veinte años atrás por lo menos- olvidando las hierbas, que quedaron desparramadas por el suelo, e incluso sus dolores y las protestas de sus viejos huesos.

-¡Gracias a los dioses, estás aquí! –exclamó mientras se acercaba al joven moreno con los brazos abiertos. Pero algo que vio le hizo detenerse. Unas tristes lágrimas inundaban los brillantes ojos azules del chico.

Intentó sonreír, pues realmente se alegraba de ver al que había sido su maestro durante tantos años. Pero no lo consiguió y se derrumbó.

-No lo he conseguido, Gaius. Nos ha abandonado. Albion está perdido. Todo está perdido.

Una acerada mano envolvió el corazón del anciano dejando solo un frío intenso. Y él también lloró, ¡cómo no iba a hacerlo! Aquel joven tan extraordinario les había abandonado. Aquel bebé al que sostuvo en sus brazos en cuanto nació, aquel niño que pasó semanas en cama bajo la constante supervisión del galeno de la Corte, aquel joven que se convirtió en hombre para ser el mejor rey que jamás hubiera podido desear Camelot. "Y todo eso, para nada" se dijo con pesimismo el médico. ¡Cómo se lo habían podido arrebatar tan pronto!

"Al menos Merlín está aquí". No habría podido soportar perder también a aquel joven, otro hombre extraordinario. Cuando consiguió sobreponerse fue hacia él y le envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza. El chico moreno se hundió y lloró sobre el hombro de aquel anciano que era todo lo que se podía querer de un padre.

El tiempo pasó y ambos se desahogaron sin pronunciar ni una palabra, pues solo necesitaban el contacto de un brazo amigo. Pasaban las horas y Merlín parecía no poder dejar de sollozar, pero a Gaius no le importó. Le entristecía enormemente la marcha de Arturo -aunque debía confiar en que él estaría en un lugar mejor- pero igualmente sentía pena por todos los que quedaban tras él.

El rey se había ido demasiado pronto, pero descansaría en paz y por fin se reuniría con su madre. Pero dejaba a muchos atrás que le querían: su pueblo, sus fieles caballeros, su amada esposa… A Merlín. Y Gaius no estaba seguro de si aquel joven soportaría no estar al lado de Arturo. El chico pareció leerle el pensamiento pues al final consiguió hablar.

-Yo tenía que servirle. Era mi destino protegerle. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora sin él? –El médico intentó contestar, pero no supo qué decirle. Por suerte, Merlín siguió hablando mientras se separaba del hombre de pelo blanco-: ¿Sabes? El Gran Dragón dijo que Arturo volvería cuando Albion más le necesitara. Algún día. Así que eso es lo que haré, ese será mi destino a partir de este momento, y lo elijo yo. Le esperaré para estar junto a él, porque puede que Albion le necesite, pero como no esté yo ahí para vestirle o ponerle las botas no creo que sea capaz de levantarse de la cama siquiera –sonrió con algo parecido a auténtica alegría.

Gaius vio en sus ojos la determinación que tantas otras veces había visto. Y entonces supo que no importaría cuantos años pasaran, ahí estaría Merlín, siempre junto a él, para guiarle.

-Le esperaré –pronunció con un suave suspiro y el anciano se dijo que esa promesa sería lo único que motivara a Merlín para seguir siempre adelante, su única motivación sería la esperanza de que llegar al fin aquel reencuentro.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Merlín esperaba entre las sombras. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del Salón del Trono y apareció la reina acompañada de dos caballeros. Era una hermosa joven de piel morena cuyos ojos brillaban con la ilusión de volver a ver a su amado esposo. Aquella noche vestía con elegancia un caro vestido rojo y despidió con firmeza a los dos soldados que iban con ella; pese a que estos parecían reticentes, obedecieron.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto su porte hubiese pensado que había nacido para la realeza y para dar órdenes. Pero eso no era así, como muy bien sabía él. Si uno se fijaba en sus manos podía ver las durezas y callosidades de sus manos como muestra de todos aquellos años de trabajo duro. Pero si uno miraba aún más atentamente, descubriría a una maravillosa persona con un gran corazón. "Y eso es lo que vio Arturo" pensó el joven mago. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos –puede que no al rey- fue ver a Gwen, la sirvienta, convertirse en aquella elegante criatura que sería la gran reina Guinevere amable, justa y bondadosa.

Merlín se alegraba mucho de ver a su vieja amiga y encontrándose sola no tenía motivos para permanecer oculto; sin embargo, no se decidía a saludarla. No quería darle aquella terrible noticia –sobre todo porque se sentía terriblemente culpable-, no quería eliminar aquella esperanza de los oscuros ojos de la reina. Pero con un suspiro se armó de valor y se acercó.

-Gwen –dijo prácticamente en un susurro, para no sobresaltarla.

La joven morena corrió a sus brazos alegre, olvidándose por un momento de ser la reina y siendo simplemente una amiga. Le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, entonces se separó y sonriendo con una inmensa alegría y cierto nerviosismo preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Arturo? ¿Está con Gaius? ¿Se encuentra todavía herido?

Merlín había preparado su diálogo, las frases que iba a decir para intentar explicar algo tan incomprensible e injusto a su reina. Pero en ese momento descubrió que estaba en blanco. Aquella sonrisa radiante llena de esperanza le desarmó y no fue capaz de hablar. Pasaron los segundos y seguía sin poder contestar. Fue entonces cuando Gwen descubrió la verdad en los ojos del joven. Para el mago fue como si le destrozaran el corazón por segunda vez y no se creyó capaz de soportar la desolación que podía ver en el rostro de su amiga. Pero tendría que serlo.

Así que esta vez fue él el que la consoló en sus brazos con suaves palabras. Deseaba transmitirle todo aquello que había sentido cuando estaba en brazos de Gaius, quería que, por una vez, la magia le ayudara a resolver todo aquel lío en vez de causar únicamente problemas y, sobretodo, quería traer a Arturo Pendragón a Camelot. Ya no solo por él, sino también por Guinevere.

Gwen no se recuperó, nunca lo haría, pero sí recobró la compostura con cierta rapidez y, como toda buena reina, controló sus emociones y su dolor –para cuando estuviera sola. Alzó la cabeza en un gesto de serenidad y resolución.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Sufrió mucho?–solo un ligero temblor en las manos y la enorme desolación que ocultaban sus ojos la traicionaban.

-Fue culpa mía. –"Maldición" se reprendió, una lágrima se había escapado de su ojo derecho, aunque se había prometido que no lloraría delante de ella. Se arrodilló a sus pies, mientras suplicaba perdón-: Lo siento tanto, Gwen, ¡yo tenía que protegerle! Si solo hubiera…

La reina se arrodilló frente al mago ignorando al suave vestido que se arrugaba y mientras posaba con dulzura las manos en sus mejillas le limpió aquella lágrima. Merlín pudo ver entonces la sonrisa más hermosa y más triste que jamás hubiera podido imaginar y supo que Gwen era más fuerte que todos los caballeros de Camelot juntos. Descubrió aquella fortaleza que siempre le había indicado qué hacer y qué era lo correcto y se alegró de que Camelot aún la tuviera a ella.

-Nada fue culpa tuya. Eres fiel y leal. Y sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste –tras toda aquella fortaleza el joven pudo ver cómo ella seguía sufriendo, y por ello mismo no pudo más que admirarla. En ese momento decidió que, si ella se lo permitía, estaría a su lado siempre.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y, agarrados del brazo caminaron rumbo a los jardines. El joven mago sabía que la reina seguía intentando entender cómo podía haber pasado semejante tragedia y él estaría ahí para cuando le necesitara. Hasta entonces solo se limitó a acompañarla en silencio.

-Pero, no puede haberse ido –dijo al fin en un susurro al alcanzar el patio exterior-. ¡Yo lo hubiera notado! ¡Si ya no estuviera más en este mundo lo hubiese sentido aquí! –Merlín se giró para ver cómo señalaba con un puño cerrado su corazón y le creyó.

-¿Sabes por qué creo que no has notado cómo se iba? –Guinevere miraba con ansiedad al rostro del joven, intentando buscar un resquicio de esperanza para creer que su rey volvería con ella-. Porque él no se ha ido y nunca lo hará. Siempre estará aquí –y envolvió con su mano el puño cerrado de la joven, que seguía señalando su corazón.

Ella sonrió; seguía siendo una sonrisa triste pero parecía que esa respuesta le había dado cierta paz. Apretó con fuerza el brazo del joven y siguió caminando bajo la luz de la luna.

-Pareces bastante inteligente y sabio, sobre todo para ser tan joven.

-¿Y ese tono de incredulidad? –fingió ofenderse el mago.

-Supongo que nos vendría bien tener a una persona versada en el tema de la magia en el Consejo –tanteó con cuidado-. Sobre todo si tenemos que seguir luchando contra Morgana. Después de la derrota de Camlann no estará muy contenta y ahora que Arturo está… -la reina enmudeció, realmente todavía no podía decirlo en voz alta, eso lo convertiría en un hecho más real.

Merlín sintió un escalofrío, para él también era duro pensar en ello. Así que cambió de tema.

-Sí… Supongo que sería útil… Pero no sé qué quieres decir. ¿De dónde sacaríamos a esa persona?

Gwen sonrió a Merlín agradecida porque alejara aquel tema tan desagradable.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No sé mucho de magia… Solo lo que aprendí de algunos viejos libros de la biblioteca.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Enarcó una ceja al ver cómo balbuceaba el joven mientras se sonrojaba. Como no contestaba continuó-: Aquel mago que nos salvó en la batalla de Camlann me resultaba muy familiar, ¿sabes? Y aunque Gaius nunca me lo dijo directamente tampoco me negó que él fueras tú. Salvaste muchas vidas.

-Sí, claro. Pero no la que importaba.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mientras sus pensamientos corrían veloces hasta Arturo, otra vez. Pero entonces Gwen sonrió, cayendo en la cuenta de que Merlín se había delatado.

-Ajá –dijo mientras Merlín se maldecía por no saber quedarse callado. Estaba seguro de que Gwen no le haría daño, pero no podría soportar que le expulsara de Camelot. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del joven añadió-: Me gustaría que fueras el… Mago Consejero –dijo improvisando un nuevo título.

Merlín se echó a reír por el alivio que sintió y lo ridículo que le sonaba todo aquello.

-Ya pensaremos otro nombre, entonces –protestó la reina, aunque sonreía con cariño-. Entonces, ¿lo harás? ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Merlín no deseaba nada más, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor.

-¿Y las leyes, las leyes del rey?

-Mmm –Guinevere pareció dudar durante unos instantes, pero entonces supo qué camino debía seguir y añadió con seguridad-: La ley de prohibición de la magia es de Uther y sé que Arturo hubiera querido tenerte a su lado pese a todo. Sé que él me apoyaría, te necesito a mi lado.

El joven mago se detuvo y con una honda reverencia y un profundo agradecimiento en su corazón pronunció:

-Para mí sería un inmenso honor servirla, mi reina.

-¡Anda! Levántate, Merlín –cogió otra vez del brazo al joven y se puso a andar, esta vez en dirección al castillo.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el castillo de nuevo, la reina se detuvo y con los ojos brillantes de felicidad habló al joven.

-Hay otra razón por la que me gustaría tenerte a mi lado –Merlín se preguntaba qué sería aquello que hacía tan feliz a su amiga, sobre todo en un momento como aquel-. Estoy embarazada.

Al principio se quedó paralizado, como si no llegara a entender el significado de esas palabras. Luego una sonrisa similar a la de la joven apareció en su rostro y alargó con timidez el brazo hasta apoyarlo en el vientre de Gwen. No sabía si realmente era posible, pero le pareció notar un ligero latido que resonaba con fuerza en su interior como una nueva esperanza.

-El hijo de Arturo –murmuró con asombro.

Los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente y en ambos brillaba una inmensa felicidad porque ellos sabían que cuando llegara aquel bebé sería como tener de vuelta a su amado rey.

Entonces Merlín descubrió qué es lo que iba a hacer durante todos los años en los que esperara la llegada del Antiguo y Futuro Rey. Su destino ya no era solo aguardar, no, el cuidaría de todos aquellos que pertenecieran al linaje de los Pendragón y se aseguraría de que los descendientes de Arturo vivieran sanos y felices.

Empezaría por el pequeño que ya estaba en camino, al que querría y educaría como su padre hubiera deseado (más o menos, ya que pensaba enseñarle que no se debe maltratar al servicio) y pensar en ello le hizo extremadamente feliz. Veía frente a él un nuevo futuro sorprendentemente luminoso.

* * *

_Este fic va porque, aunque me parece un final muy doloroso el de la serie (sigo de duelo) tengo que admitir que me gusta por su semejanza con las leyendas artúricas. Pero creo que ocurre demasiado pronto (¡Merlín tenía que ser el consejero de Arturo!) y es todo demasiado rápido (¡Merlín ni siquiera habla con Gwen!). Esta es mi señal de protesta._

_Por cierto, sé que Arturo no tiene ningún hijo con Gwen, espero que no os importe mi pequeña licencia... ;-)_

_¿Un review? Saludos - Selenia._


End file.
